Tutorials
This is where we keep basic tutorial about the games and anything advanced about the sandbox features, and stuff for way to designing your ships. Please write your tutorial pages about your way to help peoples designing the ship and link it to this page. Modding Tutorials Modding Tutorials and Documentation Basic game tutorials HOW TO UNLOCK ANOTHER PLAYABLE FACTION Kill a 1000+ p ship of that faction with your starter faction. Sandbox tutorials Sandbox feature is where some alpha tester has come to building ships with impossible characteristic likes multiple cores, ships builds with component from multiple factions, and restricted access components... This is where they have more than fully potential creativity in designing ships, the sandbox could be used for creating battles. HOW DO I ACCESS THE SANDBOX FEATURE? The sandbox feature is not initially available when you have the game, but you can unlock it by locate the cvars.txt file on your C:\Users\*Your user profile*\Saved Games\Reassembly\data\ directory, once you locate the file open it then locate and edit the "#KHasSandboxButton" section, keep in mind that you have to remove the '#' and then change the number value from 0 to 1. In the current update of the game it is now not required to do that anymore. However if otherwise unavailable for any technical reasons you are allowed to revise the above statement. Also readd the # in the cvars.txt will result it to reset to it's default value. WHAT COULD I DO IN THE SANDBOX? There are some several way that you can do with it, open the in game command prompt with the '\' button, let me tell you the list of command that I know: fleet 10 => spawn a group of ships of the corrupted pink faction And let me tell you more about how you could be more specified with that command: fleet 'ID' 'P limit' 'Quantity' ID: is the number ID of a specific faction P limit: is the number on how much of the total P value of the group of ships Quantity: defines the number how many maximum ships should be spawned And this is the example: fleet 8 6000 20 WHAT ARE THE OTHER COMMANDS? Create palette command: Palette 'ID' This command generate a block palette of a specific faction, with it you could build ships creations on the sandbox as long you makes sure their cores are not from two different factions as they might clash with each other and crash the game. Also please makes sure to hold 'alt' button when you're selecting a block, this will clone that block. Oh and I tell you that you could toggle between pilot, command, build mode with 1, 2, 3 button Ship activation command: Select an inactive ship that you created or spawned then click on the command prompt and enter: activate This will add an AI to the ship, the opposite command is: deactivate This will revoke an AI from a ship, makes it idle again. HOW DO I SAVE MY SHIP I CREATED ON THE SANDBOX? Hold your mouse and drag a box around a ship you want to save then enter the command below on the prompt: ssave ship_name Once that command was executed the game will export a lua file of the ship at the directory where you have the cvar.txt file located, there will be a folder called 'saved ships' or something like near to that created and that's where you located the lua file that was recently exported. Spawning fleet palette: fleetpalette 'ID' This spawn a row list of ships class from a particular faction. However for a full list of command just type in "help" or press tab Ship Design Before we show the ways you could design your ships, let us show the list of available hotkeys: Z and Y: Undo and Redo M (alternatively Double-right click): Mirror selected part or cluster Alt + drag: Clone a part Shift + click/drag: Select parts X - C - V: Cut - Copy - Paste . and , (alternatively alt+scroll): Scale the part/armor to different sizes Q and E (alternatively Right click): Rotates parts There are several way on how you could build your ship, you could follow the: SYMMETRICAL PATH Symmetry is when you build your ship when two or more sides are completely identical, these design have a nice balance in their hull for balanced navigation travel, mostly left and right side are identical. There are a few types of Symmetry Horizontry: This is the default designing style with the hull extending from the core to the front or the rear of the ship. They offer the balance for you to navigate yourself around. You could also make a broadside weaponry facing vessel with this, but beware AI currently don't know how to use broadside firing yet... Spinners: Recently on some recorded unofficial tournaments peoples have thought up a way to design their creation so they can spin around, the best way to make one of the ship of these type is to make a hull shaped of a shuriken or anythings near to that, then arrange the thrusters to be all facing ↻ clockwise but not any of them ↺ counter-clockwise or vice versa. Notable weakness with the design is all the sides of their hull will continuously take distributed damage from beam weapons... And in a shieldless creation they will be vulnerable to explosives.